Blonde and Grey
by Too-Much-Black-Coffee
Summary: Katniss discovers the awful truth of what is really happening while she is away at university, and it all crashes down on her when the quiet blonde boy from the back of her biology class is the one to tell her. now, it's a choice of whether to leave university and go home to her sister, or stay with the blonde boy but abandon her family when the need her, and she needs them, most.
1. Chapter 1

''_hi, you've reached Gale, Leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back''_

' Gale, its Katniss, just to say that I'm coming home from university for New Year and I was gunna ask you to pick me up from the train station, but don't worry… bye' I said into the phone in the common room.

I trudged back to my dorm room to pack the last of my clothes and work that I have to do over vacation. I turn the radio on to try and fill the emptiness since my roommate had already gone home for New Year. I didn't hear my phone ringing on my bedside chest. That's why when I went down to the canteen for dinner that evening; I couldn't understand why people turned away from me, the few who didn't uttered quiet condolences. It wasn't until the blonde boy who sits at the back of my biology class sat next to me and quietly asked me if I was okay.

'Katniss, if you need to talk then you know I know how you're feeling' he whispered, obviously trying to draw attention away from me. It didn't work, more people just stared.

'I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean…' I replied, utterly confused. What was he trying to imply?

'You don't know?' he looked about as confused as I felt.

'No, I really don't, what's happened'

'About your father Katniss, it was on the radio' he said

'What was? Stop being cryptic… just tell me.' I was close to tears

'Katniss, he was… He was hit by a car Katniss, he died.'

'Don't lie to me; you know nothing about me, what right do you have to say this stuff?' I demanded.

Surely someone back at home would've told me, wouldn't they?

I shunted my chair back; suddenly the craving for my evening meal had gone. I left the canteen without saying anything else; I reached into my back pocket for my phone. The stupid thing that Gale had made me buy to bring to university with me to keep in contact, I hated using it so I went to the common room anytime I wanted to make a call.

My phone was on the bedside chest, where I had left it. I checked it. 9 missed calls from Gale and a voicemail from Prim.

'Katniss you need to come home, things have happened, you need to be here, _I_ need you.' Prims voice sounded so empty. I had a ticket to get home in two days' time. I walk into the common room to call Prim.

We spoke on the phone for an hour, she wouldn't tell me, and she said that she would tell me in person.

I was starting to believe what the quiet blonde boy from my biology class had said, and how every student on campus could have heard but me.


	2. Chapter 2

I spend my last day of lessons staring out the window, when the blonde boy walked over to my desk and announced to the whole lecture room that he was working with me. Well… let's just say the day didn't get any better.

After the lesson I go back to my dormitory, just as I was lifting my bags off of my bed so they are ready for the morning and my departure back home, there's a knock at the door. A loud knock, it shocked me, I dropped my bags.

'Shit.' I tried to lift it again to move it where I wanted it, but the blonde boy was stood in the doorway, just staring.' What do you want? Peter?' I started but he cut me off.

'It's Peeta. I just came to see if you needed any help taking your bags to your car… do you?'

I couldn't help but scoff at his question… me owning a car? Get real.

'I don't have a car, but you can line them up against my closet.'

As he did that, I went to make us a drink in the common room. I don't know why I left him in my dormitory, I know the rules; _no person of the opposite sex in dormitories. _

It took me longer than expected to make us both a drink, as I struggled through the door through the corridor, I heard his voice coming from my room, and obviously Peeta was on the phone. I didn't want to intrude, so I lingered in the corridor.

_'Yeah… Rye this is important to _me…. _I can't just let her leave without telling her….. I better go, she's gunna be back any minute….. Yeah, tell her uncle Peeta loves her… bye' _

Uncle Peeta? Sounds cute, I imagine kids shouting daddy across the park, and asking him to push them on the swings… they have blonde hair and grey eyes… _wait_…. Blonde and grey?

I decided it was time for me to go in. I pulled back the door just as Peeta looked at me, I noticed that he had a pink tinge to his cheeks but didn't say anything.

'Here's your tea; I don't know if you have sugar or milk, so it black… is that okay? I can go cha-'

'Katniss, its fine' he said calmly. Then I thought I heard him say something about how I would know him better if I knew… what didn't I know now?

We sat in silence until Peeta said that our biology teacher had kept him behind to tell him about a project, and Peeta should be warned that he was working with me.

'How dare he say that?' I burst, jumping up and spilling my juice drink, down the front of my lemon coloured shirt.

'Katniss its fine. I told the old drunk that I like working with you' Peeta said quietly, looked at me hesitantly then looked away and whispered 'Katniss, I can see your bra through you top'

To tell the truth, it hadn't really occurred to me just how quiet Peeta was. I mean…. Sure he was the quiet smart one who sat at the back and did the work so quick I would never understand how. But this new shyness was kind of cute.

'Oh… Peeta, I'm sorry…' I rambled as I pulled on a hoodie that was discarded on my bed, I didn't remember owning a pale orange hoodie but I could tell he was finding this more and more awkward as the seconds ticked by.

There was a knock on the open door and the cleaner popped her head in,

'Katniss dear, you know the rules, now I'm not going to tell you off, I know you wouldn't do anything you're not meant to, but there doing checks around the halls and just a warning to you both.' She warned.

'Thanks for the warning Effie, I'll just be going.' Peeta said from the other side of my room, he began to finish his tea.

'Yeah…. Actually, I should start heading to the train station before the weather gets any worst.' I stood up and started to put my coat on.

'I can drive you to the station tomorrow morning Katniss, you can put your bags in my car, or I could just drive you all the way, I'm heading back on Wednesday' Peeta probably thought he was being helpful, but the more time I spent with him, the less I wanted to go home. But Prim _needed _me, I couldn't let her down. Not again.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:-

This isn't an update; I don't know when I will next update, as I am discussing things to get a Beta. Things are in the process of getting started up. Please leave a review, to say what could be better. I don't care if you hate it; put it in a review. I'd rather have people saying what it's really like than just continuing when it's bad.

Thanks for reading

T-M-B-C


End file.
